Fate
by zero-kun08
Summary: As a hunter Zero has researched everything there is to know about “blood bonds”, but interesting events start unfolding when he accidentally formed one with a pure-blood. Beta starting with ch. 3 : Kasshi. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 A Taste of Things to Come

**Fate **

_Disclaimer: "Vampire Knight" is from the brilliant mind of Matsuri Hino. I do not own._

_Author note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome but please don't flame. _

Warning: Yaoi Lime!! That's right people; a man touching and kissing another man, if you don't like then don't read. You have been warned.

**Chapter 1- A Taste of Things to Come**

Night after night Zero patrols the school grounds playing "guardian" to the one thing in the world he loathes more then anything else, vampires. He still does not understand why that idiot chairman chose him for this duty knowing how strong he feels about the subject. Now he is in foul mood and exhausted when he walks into his room and throws his jacket onto the floor before he collapses on his bed. He had had particularly rough tonight patrolling the school grounds to make sure that no crazed night-class fan-girl and an occasional fan-boy got into trouble. Of course Yuki is there to help him, but all she does lately is watch Kaname from afar all night. Secretly Zero is a little jealous of her, but he would never admit it to her or anyone else for that matter. Ever since Kaname allowed him to drink from him in order to keep him from falling to the insane level E, Zero has been experiencing some very annoying feelings every time he sees Kaname.

" DAMN THIS STUPID BOND!! I LIKE GIRLS!!" Zero sighs as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

At that moment a certain pure-blood was getting ready to leave the classroom. "Kaname-sama what's wrong?", asks Ruka.

" Nothing I just need to get some fresh air." Kaname explains.

" Then I will accompany you" says Ruka.

" No thank you, I will be alright" Kaname smiles and walks out the door.

The truth was he was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate due to his mind wondering to thoughts of Zero. He decides to take out his frustrations on the unsuspecting Zero.

Kaname raises his hand to knock on Zero's bedroom door when he hears a loud, strange noise from inside. Worried that Zero might be in danger Kaname brakes down the door, but amazingly Zero doesn't even move an inch or even wake up. Kaname takes a moment to regain his composure when he realizes that the sound he heard was just Zero snoring. He walks to his bedside. He gently runs his fingers through Zero's freshly shampooed silver hair.

"If you knew exactly how you make me feel I am sure you would put your gun to my head and shoot me on the spot." "The sad part is I wouldn't even resist, I would welcome death if you wished it" " I know now that it is not just the blood bond so I refuse to fight it anymore", he whispers softly.

At that moment Zero's eyes blink open. Still half asleep he could feel a warm but menacing presence hovering above him.

"Kuran!!...What in the hell are you doing in _my _room at 3am?" Zero yelled as he jumped to his feet and went to the farthest wall of his room to get away from Kaname.

Seeing that reaction from him Kaname couldn't help the hardening in his pants. After all if Zero was so easily seduced then it would be extremely boring for him.

"Come on Kiryu your a smart boy, I think you know exactly why I am in your room", he purrs as he walks toward Zero. Having no place to run Zero is trapped and he knows it. Within a matter of seconds Kaname has Zero pinned against the wall.

Getting right to point Kaname presses his hips against Zero's. He wants the ex-human to know exactly what he has done to him. Zero takes in a sharp breath when he feels the other vampire's hard member on his thigh.

" Kuran wha-" Kaname stopped his words with a rough kiss.

However Kaname is still not satisfied; he wants to deepen the kiss so he licks Zero's lips asking for entry. He isn't surprised when Zero keeps his mouth tightly shut, refusing access. He steps away from Zero allowing him to have his personal space back.

Kaname just smirks to himself and thinks "Oh Zero I can wait for you a little longer, but even I don't know exactly how long my patience will last".

"Sleep well, Kiryu" He says while strolls out of the room, leaving a very confused (and horny) Zero to ponder upon what just happened.

_Author's Note #2: Hey Guys!! Sorry for the shortness and the lack of a lemon I promise I will write one soon (hopefully in the next chapter). I am still trying to figure out exactly where I want to story to go. Please review and I will gladly listen to any suggestions you might have. Also I am currently without a Beta but I am in the process of getting one. When I get one and they correct my work I will fix it here._


	2. Chapter 2 Thirst

_Disclaimer: I'm only a fan of Matsuri Hino's "Vampire Knight" Still don't own; If I did Zero would stop being so gosh darn emo all the time._

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for such wonderful reviews!!! The reviews make me happy encourage me to continue writing. Please keep them coming. ^_^ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2- Thirst**

It is pouring down rain outside and Zero hasn't slept at all last night. Not only did Kaname leave as suddenly as he appeared, but now after seeing the pure-blood his thirst has started to make itself known.

He walks down the hallway passing numerous day-class girls trying their best to not make eye contact with him. He is heading towards the school's library in order to get some research done. He wants to learn all he can about one-sided blood bonds and the resulting consequences since his "highness" never wants to talk about it. Hell he hardly talks at all, he always kicks him out of his room right after Zero gets his fill of the vital liquid.

He finally reaches his destination; He goes to push the door open when it doesn't budge. After a few seconds of losing the fight with the door he notices the librarian trying to get his attention by pointing to something. He looks down to see the word_**pull**_above the handle. He puts his face in his hand, "I can't believe I am letting Kuran get under my skin this badly". When his eyes adjusts to the brighter light he sees Yuki sitting in the far corner with her nose in a book.

"I had no idea that Yuki studies. I guess ever since the dance she has started to take her homework more seriously." He chuckles to himself.

Yuki looks up and spots Zero in the doorway. "Hey Zero!!" She shouts and waves her hand at him.

The student sitting next to her gives her an angry glare "Shhhh!!"

"Oops sorry." Yuki whispers as her face turns bright red with embarrassment.

Yuki gets up from her seat to go meet up with Zero and check-out the book she was reading. "What's got you so interested that you are actually reading a book?" Zero can't help but tease his friend a little.

"You're such a jerk! I do read once and awhile. I happen to enjoy it." Yuki pouts and punches Zero on the arm.

Zero laughs and rubs where she punched him. It has always been this way between the two of them. She has this way of making him open up to her allowing him to just be himself, no strings attached. She has always been so selfless never once asking for anything in return. Even if she did ask he doesn't know what he could possibly give her that would equal everything she has done for him. Could this mean that he is in love with her? Zero looks at Yuki then shakes his head. No, they are just friends besides she is madly in love with Kaname anyone could see that. Just then the dam breaks and the memories rush back. "Kuran that bastard! What in the world was going through that small brain of yours?!" A small hint of pink appears on his cheeks, but Yuki fails to see it before he wills it away.

"What were you doing coming to the library, Zero?" asks Yuki.

Zero is so deep in his thoughts that he doesn't hear her.

"Hello! Earth to Zero! Are you in there?" Yuki asks with some worry in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Yuki, what were you saying?" Zero asks with a far away look in his eyes.

Yuki stretches and hits him lightly on the head. "I was wondering why you went to the library, but forget that. Is everything alright? You spaced out for a minute." Her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine..........really." Zero gives her one of his famous fake smiles.

" Okay if you are sure, but please promise me if anything is bothering you that you would come and talk to me about it. I want you to know that you can trust me. I hate the fact that I am always coming to you when something is bothering me, I hope you would feel comfortable enough to confide in me as well." Yuki says still worried.

"Of course Yuki, I promise you will be the first person to know. Now don't you think you should head to the the Moon Dormitory before anyone else gets there first." Zero changes the subject.

Yuki takes a step forward then stops realizing what he just said. "Wait a second...aren't you coming with?"

"I will meet up with you later, there is something I have to do first". Zero replies.

"Fine. I should be used to you showing up late or not at all by now." Yuki pulls out the _guardian_ arm band from her pocket and puts it on then heads toward the Moon Dorm.

Zero starts to walk in the opposite direction before glancing back to make sure that Yuki did not have a change of heart and is following him. He hates making her worry about him but at the moment he is even more disgusted with himself because the whole time he was making that promise he was staring at her neck watching the sweet, warm blood pulse in her veins.

"I am such a monster! She was basically pouring her feelings out to me and all I could do is look at her neck like she is some sort of prey. I really need to go see Kuran soon before I hurt Yuki, forget books I am gonna make him explain what is happening one way or another."

**

Kaname walks down the stairs with the rest of the night-class right following closely behind him. " I am curious if Zero will report for his usual duties this evening." He wonders. Outside he can hear all the screaming fans, they seem more energetic tonight.

"Are you ready Kaname-sama?" inquires Aido.

Kaname just nods signaling Aido to open the door. As soon as Kaname steps out from inside the dorm he begins to search for Zero hoping to get an answer to his question. Good thing Kaname is not a gambling fan, because he would have bet that a frustrated, angry Zero would have showed up to confront him. "He should be extremely thirsty by now." Kaname assumes. " I don't smell any blood in the air at the moment so I will go look for him later'". With that thought in his mind he goes to greet Yuki.

"Good evening Yuki." Kaname smiles at her.

"Good evening to you too, Kaname-sempai". Yuki can feel the death glares behind her from the other girls.

Not wanting to cause Yuki anymore trouble Kaname continues his track toward the school.

Once inside the classroom he spots a folded up piece of paper on his desk:

_Kuran,_

_I know if you left the classroom nobody would mine._

_Meet me in the barn in ten minutes._

_Zero_

Kaname shakes his head in disbelief. He really must be desperate to leave such a demanding note in plain sight where any of the other nobles could have picked it up and read it. On second thought, they would not dare to invade Kaname's privacy like that. He leaves the classroom.

"Why would he choose such a disgusting place?" Kaname looks around the pitch black barn for any sign of Zero. Just then he feels the familiar pain of his neck being violated, "I should give you some credit Kiryu, you've got guts sneaking up then feeding from me without asking".

Zero doesn't say a word he just keeps sucking greedily at Kaname's neck.

The pain of the bite is short lived and pleasure begins to take over. After a few minutes of Zero drinking Kaname's eyes begin to glow red and his fangs lengthen. Without thinking Kaname lowers his head and sinks his fangs into Zero's neck accidentally forming a complete bond.

_Author's note: *****avoids random things thrown at her***** I promise the lemon is going to be in the next chapter. I just wanted to write some plot first. _

_1_


	3. Chapter 3Let the Games Begin

_Disclaimer: I still don't or never will own Matsuri Hino's "Vampire Knight"._

Kasshi: Never fear!! We are currently undergoing research to obtain the owner's rights! –buries head in a book

_Warning: Yaoi lemon!! If you don't like then don't read._

_Author's note: Thanks again for all the great reviews!! Please keep them coming, but no flames. ^_^ Join me in saying hi to my wonderful beta_ **Kasshi. **

**Chapter 3- Let the games begin**

Zero pulls away harshly from Kaname as soon as he feels the needle sharp fangs pierce his neck.

Zero's eyes widen in fear and confusion, "What the hell do you think your doing, Kuran?"

Having received his fill already Kaname lifts his head up. He licks away the drop of blood that was escaping from his lips. "I grow tired of you always receiving the pleasures in our...encounters; don't you think it's time that _I _get something in return?" he purrs in Zero's ear.

Zero can't help the shivers that travel from his toes up his spine and back down again. The feeling pooled in a ball of liquid heat at his crotch. This pureblood confused him; and yet, Zero has always felt a yearning, a deep need to feel wanted. He sets his jaw firmly. No matter how depraved these feelings truly are, he wants this.

However, his cheeks still manage take on an embarrassed flush.

"You look so adorable when you're embarrassed....perhaps, there is something I can do to help you with that..." breathes Kaname suggestively. He dips his head and kisses Zero passionately. To Kaname's surprise, Zero is the first to deepen the kiss. Kaname smirks slightly and parts his lips; their tongues begin a dance for dominance. Kaname easily wins the battle, and is amused to hear a displeased yet husky growl erupting from the other's throat. Kaname leaves Zero's lips in order to taste the exotic tatoo branded on the hunter's neck.

He leaves a trail of teasing kisses down the warm column of flesh. He feels Zero begin to relax, and a small smile quirks his lips. Feeling a little mischievous, Kaname sucks gently on the still sensitive bite marks on Zero's neck. Eyes widening, Zero bites his lip harshly to stifle the aroused cry he longs to voice. A wave of pleasure sweeps through him and he shudders. Kaname removes his lips and is satisfied to see a perfect hickey adorning the pale throat.

Zero presses against Kaname. His mind is foggy, and he craves still more of this delicious, sinful contact. He can feel himself getting more aroused with every passing moment.

"If we are to continue this, Kiryuu-kun, then I would _much _prefer to go somewhere private and less smelly. Would you care to join me in my chambers?" Kaname inquires, a bit breathless himself.

Zero simply nods, far too gone to comprehend intelligent speech. Without another word, Kaname picks Zero up and carries him bridal style to his room a few yards away.

Once inside the room, Kaname carefully places Zero on his bed. He takes off Zero's white shirt and throws it to the side. Kaname momentarily pauses to glance over Zero's perfectly flat, yet muscular body. He groans upon seeing how sexy this hunter truly is.

Pale lips that tremble in anticipation, silver hair mussed attractively, a defined chest rising and falling with each erratic breath he takes...

Kaname leans down to explore this tasty treat.

_His_ tasty treat.

He reaches a dusky nipple and slowly, patiently, drags his tongue over the sensitve skin. Zero's eyes dilate, and he fists his hands in the silk sheets. Not wanting to make the other feel left out, Kaname takes the left nipple in his hand and rolls it gently between his slender fingers. "Ka…na...me..." The word leaves Zero's mouth in a whispered moan. Electricity seems to flow from Kaname's fingers directly into his pleasurably tortured body.

Kaname removes Zero's pants and his own clothing, carelessly tossing the troublesome fabrics to the floor. Kaname moves down to Zero's pulsing member. Blowing a puff of air, he swiftly takes the entire warm length in his mouth. Zero chokes and buries his fingers in the dark brown tresses. The warmth encircling him is mind-blowingly erotic.

Kaname stays still for a moment. He then runs his tongue from base to tip at a deathly slow pace. Zero exhales a shuddering breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the visual images. He doesn't trust himself enough around Kaname to lose his self-control.

Disappointed that Zero would _dare_ try to contain his reactions, Kaname narrows his eyes and bites the ex-human's swollen member. Kaname is rewarded with a more potent reaction from Zero. Said male bucks his hips upwards, silently begging for Kaname to stop teasing him. Kaname pins him to the bed, restricting Zero's movements. He will have none of that. He has waited a long time for this thirst to finally be quenched.

He'll be damned if he lets it end so quickly.

A thought occurs to him, though, and Kaname suddenly dismounts Zero. A feeling of guilt settles hollowly in the hunter's chest. _Did I do something wrong?_ He thinks in confusion. _I-It's natural for me to be nervous and guarded, right? It IS my first time, after all! _Zero glances, almost shyly, up at Kaname. Kaname sighs tiredly at the kicked-puppy expression on Zero's face.

"Please refrain from staring at me like I've just thrown you out on the street to let you join a prostitution ring, sell yourself for money, and get tangled in a tragic love triangle only to eventually commit suicide because your affection was one-sided." Zero shivered at the uncannily detailed analogy.

"I advise that you take a few moments to catch your breath…Zero. It may be awhile before you are given such a leisurely break again," Kaname informs him matter-of-factly. "I will be right back." He walks briskly towards the medicine cabinet located in the bathroom a few feet away.

_I can't believe he—he said my name, _Zero thinks in shock. Remembering what else the pureblood said, he flushes a pretty pink and looks out the window.

Before reaching his destination, Kaname glances to his right and sees the mini-refrigerator in his small kitchen area. _A little detour may not go unappreciated_… He opens the refrigerator and takes out the aerosol can of whipped cream left over from his ice cream sundae party with Yuuki two days ago.

_I wonder… just how kinky _is _our sheltered Zero? _Kaname shrugs his shoulders, but his lips begin to form a devilish grin. Kaname walks into his bathroom with the can in tow. After retrieving a certain "_item"_ from the medicine cabinet, he heads back to the waiting Zero. On the way, he mentally berates himself for being caught off guard tonight; he never thought Zero would be this willing, this early.

Once he returns to Zero's side, Kaname pulls him into his arm for an apologetic kiss. Zero hums appreciatively, but curiously breaks the kiss to see what was so important for Kaname to retrieve. Answering his unspoken question, Kaname suggested (suggestively), "Hey, Zero! Let's try something different."

Kaname reveals the whipped cream.

"…"

Zero lets out an exasperated sigh. "Kuran-senpai… Now isn't the best time for food—" A quick kiss from his soon-to-be lover silences the overly-practical ex-human.

"Baka, it's not for _food_," admonishes Kaname. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he muses aloud, "Though…well, _technically_ speaking, it is food. But not the food you eat to satisfy hunger. Except the sexual kind of hunger." Zero groans and covers his face in embarrassment.

"What am I, a human table?! You are not eating that." Zero gestures to the store-brand whipped cream can. "Off of this." He gestures to his pale, muscular body gleaming in the moonlight.

Kaname sets the other item on the night stand and sits on the bed next to Zero.

"Oh, really," Kaname purrs, slowly shaking the aerosol can. "And what if I were to do…this?"

The pureblood slowly pushes Zero onto the cool, silk sheets with one hand and sprays a line of whipped cream from one dusky nipple to the next with his other hand.

"I have a strong feeling that you may change your mind," whispers Kaname huskily. He places his hands on either side of Zero's body (still holding the whipped cream), and lowers himself to his human sundae.

Zero observes him warily.

Lazily, Kaname swirls his tongue around his right nipple, savoring the sweet, thick cream. Zero's eyes widen at the pleasure. A shock ripples from his head, down his spine, and to his toes. Heat pools around his member. He is suddenly cold and shivers; the action causing his nipples to tighten painfully. Zero writhes slightly in discomfort.

Kaname's growing smirk widens considerably after observing how responsive Zero is to his touch. _If one lick to one nipple causes _this _reaction, I wonder_…

He roughly licks the sensitive skin, simultaneously using his left hand to tease Zero's left nipple. Zero makes a mewling sound in his throat; his hands fist in the sheets as he grits his teeth. Kaname's fang scrapes gently over the hardened pebble. A drop of blood wells up and he quickly laps that away, moaning at the heady taste of sweet cream and Zero's unique, spicy blood.

Zero feels himself harden and bites his lip, embarrassed. He nonchalantly rubs his legs together in an attempt to relieve some of the growing pressure, not wanting Kaname to notice and take action. He doesn't want to feel any more uncomfortable than he already does.

Kaname, however, does notice the hunter's discomfort and smiles. _Such a little virgin, aren't we_… Zero flushes at the attention his face is now receiving.

"Just so ya know, I'm _NOT_ an 'innocent virgin' or 'tender virgin' or whatever the hell else you're thinkin'. I'm just not a _male-whore_," Zero spits defensively, trying to take the offensive to save his pride. Kaname chuckles.

"But of course, Zero-_chan_. I would never DREAM of calling _you_ a virgin. I mean, look at your credentials." Kaname leaned back and ticked them off his fingers. "You're easily the most intimidating Day Class student; you're constantly screaming your head off about something or other; you secretly terrify every female Day Class student; you have OCD with just about _everything_, which is plainly obvious (all your thoughts seem to run in a never-ending cycle of 'I'm seeking revenge, I love Yuuki, I deserve to die, why won't these Day Class students listen to me, Rijichou is a fool, man this ramen's good, I'm a monster now because of that bitch, I'm seeking revenge, I love Yuuki,' and so on and so forth); you refuse anybody's advances—"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," snaps Zero abruptly. Kaname gazes down at him in amusement. He "_tsk_"s softly.

"Would you look at that? It seems the whipped cream is gone…" he says remorsefully. A wicked grin spreads across his darkly handsome features. "I guess something needs to be done about that." He begins shaking the whipped cream can again.

In his eagerness to continue, though, Kaname accidentally looses his grip on it and the can goes flying across the room. It crashes onto his desk and shatters his favorite mug.

Kaname is more than a little embarrassed.

He gets up with the intent of retrieving it when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Zero laughs. He gets up from the bed, walks over to the desk, picks up the can, and walks back to Kaname. Kaname reaches for the can, but Zero doesn't give it to him. Instead, he shakes his head and smirks.

"I think not, Kuran. Now, it's your turn to be teased."

Intrigued (and turned on) by Zero's forward statement, Kaname sprawls on his back on the soft bed. A feeling of power rushes through Zero upon seeing the submissive position. He shakes the can and makes a trail of cream from Kaname's nipples to his hardening manhood. Although hesitant, Zero sits down on the bed and crawls over the prone body.

He lowers his head to slowly follow the tempting, sticky path with his tongue.

"Zero…"

"Come on Kuran I know you can be louder then that," Zero growls lustily to Kaname's chest. He has to admit, punishing the pureblood for Zero's previous embarrassment is definitely something that brings him pleasure. Zero continues his explorations of Kaname and stops at the male's now very prominent, pulsing member. He pauses, staring at the large organ. He's never seen one up close before.

_I suppose there's a first time for everything, _Zero thinks grimly. _If anybody asked me a week ago if I was gay or not, I'd have shouted, 'Hell no!' But given the current circumstances, I guess I am. _Throwing caution to the wind, Zero licks from the base to the tip, finishing with the tiniest of bites. Kaname shudders violently, his control quickly slipping away. Exquisitely painful pleasure courses through his veins. In the blink of an eye, Kaname flips Zero underneath him.

"I'm sorry, Zero-kun; but as they say, 'play time's over'." Kaname's hooded eyes greedily take in the form of the naked hunter beneath him. Kaname snatches the "_item_" off the nightstand and squirts a liberal amount into the palm of his hand. He coats his fingers.

"The hell is _that_?"

Wordlessly, Kaname hands him the bottle before sliding down between Zero's legs. Zero's eyebrows shoot up and disappear into his silver bangs as he reads the label.

"What the—"

_Tantalize your backdoor lover with our new and exotic line of delicious lubes. We carry "Decadent Chocolate", "69 Caramel", "Sinful Strawberry", "Cooling Mint", "Orgasm Orange", and many other delightfully sensuous flavors for all of your sexual endeavors. We guarantee that you two (or three or four or five; hey, we're not judging) will experience pleasure beyond your wildest dreams (or maybe in your dreams; we don't know when you'll be using this product). _

Zero slowly glances up from the bottle.

"Just how long have you ha—"

"Long enough," replies Kaname vaguely, casually gesturing behind him with his hand. Zero flips the bottle over. His eye twitched upon seeing Kaname's choice of flavor.

"…..and you picked 'Orgasm Or—"

"Silence. Unless you'd rather I _not_ use the lube," Kaname deadpans. Grudgingly, Zero shakes his head. "Good. Now, this may hurt, but please bear with the pain. I promise it will not last _too_ long." Kaname quickly pushes two fingers into Zero's entrance.

"Fuck!" Zero hisses through gritted teeth. He glares at the pureblood, knowing that he is testing to see if he'll cry out in pain. Because of this, Zero says nothing.

Kaname hides a grin. _So fiery and proud_…_but where is your limit? _He adds another finger. Zero narrows his eyes, inner muscles contracting painfully around the sudden addition.

"Kaname, you _bastard_, I'm about to start bleeding out the _ass_ here!!" That's what Zero longs to viciously growl.

But he doesn't. Instead, "Cocky bastard…" is all he grumbles. He grits his teeth when Kaname scissors his fingers inside him.

"And what—unh—fresh hell is—ngah—this?!" demands Zero.

Kaname hums contently.

"I'm preparing you," he says simply. "Yes, I'm aware that you are probably in ex_cruciating_—"

Zero's face wrinkles in displeasure at a particularly rough flick of Kaname's long fingers.

"Pain right now, and I am truly sorry. Rest assured you will enjoy it in the end. For now, I advise that you…relax."

"Easy for you to say, bastard!" he swears. _I'm not a wuss, but I'm not exactly Superman. I'd like to see Prissy-Pants here take a cock up the—_

At that moment, Kaname hits something that sends a firebolt of pleasure shooting through Zero's body. An involuntary moan issues forth from his parted lips. His eyes widen and he quickly covers his mouth; but the damage is done. A strange light glints in Kaname's eyes.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? It seems I've discovered something," Kaname whispers seductively. Zero flushes, embarrassed and angry at being treated like the girl.

Deeming him ready, Kaname removes his fingers. The pleasant scent of oranges surrounds the two vampires.

Kaname quickly strokes himself to complete hardness, making sure the lube covers him to his hilt. Without warning, he grabs Zero's hips and plunges in. Zero gasps, pain spreading like fire through his veins. He wasn't expecting Kaname to go that deep the first time, and he finds himself unable to breather.

Kaname, ever the gentlemen, waits for Zero to give him permission to move. With a slight nod (his face scrunching up a bit from the pain) Zero presses himself closer to Kaname. A slight moan escapes his lips at how full he feels.

Kaname thrusts slowly into Zero, setting a torturously slow pace. Zero glares at him; Kaname smirks but does nothing else.

"I ain't beggin'," Zero mutters gruffly, holding onto the older vampire's shoulders for support. "So you can just forget that." Kaname's smirk widens fractionally.

"Oh, really?" he inquires softly. "Not even for me? Not even if I were to do….this?" He changes the angle of his hips, and thrusts swiftly, roughly. Zero's eyes widen as he hits that spot deep inside him.

"Ah....Uh!" he groans, shutting his eyes to block out the intense stimulation. A tingling crawls along his stomach and settles over his member. Pleasure, hot and intense, pools in his loins. Kaname thrusts again, resuming his impossibly slow pace. He connects with the bundle of nerves again, and Zero gasps. The hunter clutches the pureblood's shoulders, seeing stars.

Kaname observes how the younger vampire's control is slipping, and he stops in his ministrations. Hazy, lust-filled eyes slowly lift to meet his own. Normally lilac, liquid pools of royal purple and crimson glare irritably into his own dark brown orbs.

"Do you mind?" Zero murmurs huskily. Kaname smiles.

"I do mind. If you really want something, you need to ask for it. 'Please' and 'thank you' would not go unappreciated here, either." Zero's eye twitches, and he stares in tense silence for nearly a minute. He narrows his eyes.

"Harder." Zero growls demandingly. "Faster. Screw your 'please' and 'thank you's. Move. **NOW."**

Kaname's ego had been stroked quite nicely (who else could make Zero demand such a thing?), so he decides to return the favor.

To Zero's member.

He resumes his thrusts again, increasing the tempo and power behind them. Zero moans quietly, gripping Kaname's shoulders and moving his own hips to meet each brutalizing thrust of the pureblood's hips. Kaname reaches down and takes Zero's neglected member into his hand. He begins to jerk him in time with their violent rhythm.

"Nggh, don't…." Zero pants, the stimulation quickly becoming more than he can bear. "Stop, it's—too much—!" Kaname ignores him, choosing instead to continue pleasuring the stubborn hunter. Zero feels a wave of euphoria rising inside him, caused from Kaname hitting that intense button that sends ripples of pleasure down his spine. Over and over again, Kaname pounds into his partner, the scent of oranges swirling around them.

"I….I can't last…longer…." Zero admits in a moan, his eyes becoming unfocused and his hips blindly rising and falling of their own accord to meet the pureblood. Kaname exhales heavily, beads of sweat decorating his arms and torso from his exertions. His caramel-colored body gleams dimly in the moonlight.

He bends over Zero's body and nibbles gently on the shell of his ear.

"Then come…." he breathes softly, giving a particularly hard yank to the hunter's abused staff. Zero's eyes widen then shut, a grunt issuing forth from his lips as his body convulses in pleasure. His muscles contract tightly around Kaname's member and he comes on their chests, the warm liquid splattering appealingly.

Kaname groans, the warmth and tightness too much for him to take. With an aroused moan, he spills his warm seed into the willing body below him.

Kaname removes his now come-covered hand from Zero's soft member and collapses, spent. He exhales a shuddering breath; and in a rare display of affection, Kaname cradles the exhausted hunter in his arms.

"Such a hard-headed, obnoxious person you are, Kiryuu Zero," Kaname whispers. "I can hardly believe that I've allowed myself to care for a person such as you." Several moments of comfortable silence passes, and Kaname looks at Zero in slight confusion.

Only to chuckle when he realizes that Zero was sound asleep.

"Good night, Zero," Kaname whispers, and soon follows the hunter into dream land.

**

_Author's Thoughts: OMG!!! What the heck did I just write?!?! Sorry it took such a long time for me to get this chapter out; I got extremely busy with work. I will try to update much faster in the future!_ _Thanks again for reading my fic!! ^_^_

_Kashi: BWAH! I hope you liked zero-kun's fanfic xDD 'Twas a "pleasure" to Beta_… X3

_Kaname: I'll say –licks whipped cream off fingers-_

_Zero: Hey, give me that! –pounces-_

_-fight ensues-_

_-Zero emerges victoriously with the whipped cream clutched in his hand-_

_Zero: Take THAT!_

_Kaname: _…_You mean this_…_?_

_-pounces on Zero, starts stripping him of his clothing-_

_Kashi and zero-kun observe with great interest._

_Kashi: This is good stuff, yeah? You getting' any ideas for the next chappie?_

_zero-kun: Of course._

_Kashi: PLEASE REVIEW FOR ZERO-KUN!!! IF YOU DON'T, THE RAMIFICATIONS (results/consequences) COULD BE DISASTROUS!! DDx I'M SORRY FOR TALKING SO MUCH ZERO-KUUUUUUUN!!!! –gets hit by a shoe, passes out-_

_zero-kun: Don't worry everyone I didn't hit her TOO hard; she should wake up in time to beta the next chapter. -evil laugh-_


	4. Chapter 4 The Morning After

_Disclaimer: I still don't own "Vampire Knight" despite the valiant efforts by Kasshi. I think it is better left in the hands of Matsuri Hino anyways._

_Warning: Unfortunately there is nothing to warn you about in this chapter :(_

_Author's Notes: THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! As always please no flames they make me deprepressed and Kasshi extremely angry _ I am terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter somehow life got in the way. I hope you are not disappointed after such a long wait, but the good news is I already have chapter 5 half written. :)_

_**Chapter 4: The Morning After**_

The bright morning sunlight peeks through the small window in Kaname's room, announcing the arrival of a new day. Still half asleep, Zero rolls over in a attempt to hide from the light and return to dreamland. However, fate has other ideas when he bumps into something warm next to him. He opens his eyes to find a sleeping, naked, pure-blood next to him.

"Oh, shit! That wasn't just a disturbing-yet-somehow-erotic nightmare!" he shouts, not caring if he awakens Kaname. Now fully awake, Zero jumps out of bed. He grabs his long-forgotten school uniform and races for the door. Before he has a chance to open it, though, a certain someone blocks his escape route.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Kuran!" Zero demands, still trying to escape.

"Why the angrylook, Zero-kun? You had such a _wonderful_ look on your face when we made love last night. What happened? I would dearly love to see you like that again," Kaname teases. He can't help but make Zero feel at least a little awkward. Really, he just made it . Kaname smirks.

"Go to hell, Kuran. Also, what makes you think you can call me by my first name all of the sudden?" The vein above Zero's eye begins to twitch.

"Well, it only seems right, seeing as we are now lovers, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname states off-handedly.

Zero huffs, shoving Kaname to the side. He then storms out of the door and slams it behind him.

"Hmm...I think I'll let him cool his head a bit. I will keep my distance...for today at least. He'll come to me when he is ready- or if nothing else when his blood lust begins to escalate." He grins as he walks casually to his luxurious bathroom for a refreshing shower.

Zero finally makes it to his room in the Sun dorms (and not a second to soon if you ask him). He slides down the wall and sits on the floor. Honestly, he hasn't been this sore since the first day of his hunter training.

"Damn you, Kuran! You could have been gentler; especially because you knew it was my first time!" he exclaims to his hands. A hint of pink appears on his cheeks. The truth was he highly enjoyed last night's activities; he is just angry with himself for being taken so easily. What happened to the pride he is always boasting about?

"Oh, that's right! It was shattered into many tiny pieces the moment I bonded with that vile, good for nothing blood sucker," Zero laughs wrylyto himself. In frustration he slams his head against the wall repeatedly until blood starts to trickle down his forehead. He wipes the blood away with the back of his hand and licks it clean. His eyes glow a faint red as soon as his blood touches his taste buds.

His ears pick up at a small, sudden knock on the door.

"Hey, Zero! You awake? You better get ready for class before you're late again!" comes Yuki's chipper voice from the other side.

After regaining his self-control; Zero answers the door. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

"You alright, Zero? You look pale. If you need to, you can skip class today. I will tell the teacher you are sick," Yuki offers with concern in her eyes.

"No...I'm fine. You don't have to do that," Zero replies. He smiles at her, trying his best to hide the raging battle taking place within his heart. He exits his room with Yuki following close behind.

"I'm such a hopeless idiot, lying and breaking my promises to her," Zero berates himself. He would rather kill himself than let her find out that he had hot, steamy, whipped cream sex with her beloved Kaname. Zero suddenly stops in his tracks. He realizes that he is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


End file.
